The present disclosure relates to a protector and a wire harness.
Conventionally, a wire harness in which, as disclosed in JP 2004-171952A, for example, a wire is inserted through a pipe made of metal for the purpose of wire protection and noise shielding is known. Also, a wire harness of this type in which, as disclosed in JP2016-54031A, for example, a single-core wire, which has a smaller diameter than a stranded wire, is inserted through the inside of a pipe in order to reduce the pipe diameter is known. A flexible stranded wire is disposed outside the pipe, and the single-core wire and the stranded wire are connected to each other outside the pipe through soldering, welding, or the like.